


Fallen For You

by butterflyeffect9661



Category: Day6 (Band), K-pop
Genre: Actor - Freeform, Band, Banners, Confession, Crush, Cute, Day6 - Freeform, Deep feelings, Guitar, I love them both, Love, M/M, Music Club, Performance, Piano, Sungjin, Surprises, University, Wonpil POV, banners and surprises, bless him, clubs, crush helps run drama club, cutest confession ever, did i mention how soft they are, drama club, drama hall, firendship, musical threatre, next best choice is drama, no music club, other members are verh much side characters, performers, relationship, soft, stage, sungjin absolute sweetheart, the cutest shit ever, time jumps, wonpil, wonpil grows in confidence, wrote this at 5am and it took me 3 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27431677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyeffect9661/pseuds/butterflyeffect9661
Summary: Wonpil is a quiet boy who fell in love with the boy popular for the kindess of his heart Sungjin. With no hope of joining the music club Wonpil must go for his next best choice drama club which Sungjin helps run.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Fallen For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! My first ever day6 AU!! I'm so excited. I've had this idea and particular au in my drafts for months on end. I finally decided to rewrite it on my phne at 5am in the morning. I will revise any errors and such but I really hope you enjoy it!

Wonpil sat with his head resting in his hand staring at the list of clubs hoping for a miracle.

No matter how long he stared at it, there was no music club to join. With a sigh, he decided to lift his head up a little and just in time.

Everyone started greeting Sungjin, and Wonpil, feeling his heart in his throat told himself to calm down.

Sungjin is that boy that is popular because he is so kind to others, so he never treated anyone differently and was always so polite and full of kindness. He took his seat beside Wonpil. 

"I guess they didn't add a music club?" Sungjin asked having seen the sheet on Wonpils desk. Wonpil shook his head.

"Don't worry, drama club is fun and besides, we're doing musical theatre this year." Sungjin said giving Wonpil a tap on the shoulder. Wonpil with his even faster beating heart, dared to meet Sunjin's deep brown eyes, in which Sungjin winked at him and Wonpil felt as if he stopped breathing.

"Musical theatre" is all Wonpil could say. For a whole year now he has been crushing on Sungjin, the first time he walked into his class with his guitar on his back and sat beside him and they immediately bonded over music. They became friends but even then Wonpil knew he was in too deep. A whole year of classes together, creating inside jokes, sneaking around to find a room to write songs in, always going out to eat lunch. 

Then there was the talent show at christmas last year that really sealed the deal for Wonpil. He got to watch Sungjin perform on stage as an actor. Since that day where he knew he was in love with Sungjin, Wonpil has really been trying to be braver and more outgoing. He'd hoped he'd get permission for a music club but with only three of his friends interested in it and his secret crush seemed it wasn't enough. Sungjin is the assistant lead in running the drama club now.

Soon enough the first class of the year was over and Wonpil knew what was next. Drama club welcome session. He didn't bother waiting and dragged himself to the drama hall hoping a tutor would pop up and say "we decided to give you the music club" but Wonpil entered quietly and stood at the back of the hall, watching all the other members chat. 

There were only two reasons he was putting himself through this. Musical theatre and Sungjin. He couldn't decide whether telling himself he would spend more time with Sungjin was making him feel less nervous or more nervous. 

Sungjin entered, happily greeting everyone, giving Wonpil a friendly smile. Wonpil watched as Sungjin hugged people and greeted people and was so spaced out watching it took him a moment to realize Sungjin was calling him over.

Suddenly Wonpil was greeted by people, Sungjin having told them to welcome him.  
Sungjin then clapped his hands together.

"Everyone, it's musical theatre this year so let's prepare well. I will need a piano accompanist as soon as possible so if anyone knows anyone let me know!" Sungjin announced. He set everyone off but Wonpil remained frozen on the spot. This was his chance. His real chance. Wonpil had the thing Sungjin needed. In fact, Wonpil felt a surge of confidence rush through him realizing this. He took a deep breath in and out and approached Sungjin.

"You know, I'm only here because there's no music club, but lucky for you I can play piano," Wonpil said confidently. He watched the surprised expression spread across Sungjin's face.

"REALLY?!" Sungjin asked, his hands immediately gripping Wonpil's shoulder out of excitement. Wonpil simply nodded and watched the surprise expression change into an excited one.

"KIM WONPIL! I really can't believe you never told me this!! No wonder you wanted a music club so bad!" Sungjin said shaking Wonpil slightly back and forth out of sheer excitement. Wonpil was too busy trying to keep his heart from jumping out his chest to hold back the small laughter that escaped while Sungjin shook him slightly.

"You should tell everyone you have one now, I don't want anyone taking my job," Wonpil said. 

Sungjin nodded. Whatever Sungjin said then went over Wonpil's head completely as Sungjin pulled Wonpil into him with one arm around his shoulders as he said something to the group. 

"Wait for me when the club is over, ok?" Sungjin said to Wonpil. Wonpil nodded without any hesitation.

Wonpil spent the session with Sungjin and the rest of the members of the club playing games. The time flew by and soon enough Wonpil was finding himself waiting for Sungjin right where he was when he first entered. At the back toward the left corner. Filled again with mixed nervousness. He never waited for Sungjin after class and Sungjin never asked him to. Except now. 

"Thanks for waiting. I wanted to show you something." Sungjin said with a slight smile forming and Wonpil could barely stand it. Until Sungjin gently took Wonpil's wrist in his hand and started running through the building. 

They reached a room they often came to write songs when they skip classes. Though there was already a major change. It had a sign saying music room on the front of the door. When they entered, Wonpil saw his three friends stood there with their instruments, and if that wasn't enough of a shock, he turned and saw a Sungjin pointing to a sign.

{Congrats on debut of music club!}

Wonpil had no idea what to do. He felt so surprised, he felt so happy. 

"Let me explain, the sheet you had this morning was not updated, there is a music club and this is the start of it!" Wonpil heard his friends clapping and cheering behind him. 

"I can't believe you kept this from me. How long have you known?" Wonpil asked Sungjin is disbelief, to which Sungjin shrugged his shoulders.

"You get to decide who leads the club Wonpil!" Jae said from behind him. Again, Wonpil had no hesitation.

"Park Sungjin of course," Wonpil said with his turn to clap and Sungjin back with a surprised look on his face.

"Are you sure? You worked so hard for this club" Sungjin asked gently.

"I trust you. I know you'll be a great leader for the club" Wonpil replied, feeling content. 

Two weeks later.

Turns out trying to surprise the leader of the music club is harder than Wonpil imagined. Sungjin knows everything that is going on and while Wonpil is grateful and it puts him at ease, it makes planning the surprise hard. 

The surprise that Sungjin had pulled on him two weeks ago, was so special to Wonpil, and he was determined to give Sungjin a surprise. Two weeks practicing together really gave Wonpil the courage and belief he needed for this. He planned so carefully with his friends, since Sungjin always took charge of the room he really needed their help. 

The day was here for the surprise. Wonpil was surprisingly calm, he had meditated before coming in so that he wouldn't freak out about what he was going to do today. As class finished and their free period began, the plan began to fall into action. 

Wonpil walked with Sungjin to the drama hall. His three friends, Dowoon, Younghyun, and Jae all stood in front of the doors puffing out their chests like a bunch of idiots.

"Drama club is postoned for today" Younghyun said.

"What? But Jinyoung didn't say anything?" Sungjin asked.

"We're relaying the message." Dowoon replied. 

"Enjoy your free time" Jae added with a smile.

"Let's go to the music club instead?" Sungjin asked. 

"Sure. Do you guys wanna come along?" Wonpil asked so that nothing seemed suspicious about any of this.

"No, we're good we have to relay the message to others" Jae replied. With that Wonpil headed to the music club with Sungjin. 

Sungjin grabbed the keys from the safety of his pocket and unlocked the door. They switched the lights on. There hung the banners Wonpil had so carefully hung with the help of his friends.

{Sungjin- I have something to say} Sungjin immediately turned to Wonpil.

"What's this?" he asked pointing to them. Wonpil smiled as he stood behind his keyboard.

"Have a seat, I wrote a little something to help me out" Wonpil told Sungjin. Sungjin sat down infront of Wonpil.  
  
Wonpil with his heart practically in another atmosphere sang the song he'd written to express his feelings. When he finished the song, before Sungjin could say or do anything, Wonpil gently took Sungjin's wrist this time and took him running through the building to the drama club where his three friends stood. They opened the doors. There above the stage had the words Wonlil knew he wanted to say, needed to say.

{I'm in love with Sungjin}

Sungjin looked how Wonpil imagined he looked this time two weeks ago. 

"Sungjin, I wanted to tell you my feelings for you. I'm in love with you. I knew something was special from when we first talked, as we spent time together I knew I was falling for you. When I saw you act on stage,that's really when I knew I was already in too deep. Then, what you did for me two weeks ago was one the most precious moments of my life. I wanted to confess to you with a similar feeling." Wonpil smiled sweetly while trembling softly. He was ready to cry some tears at any given moment. 

The next thing Wonpil knew he was in Sungjin's arms being embraced by him, and that's when those tears started falling. 

"You know, I was so relieved it was you" Sungjin began, parting from the hug but taking Wonpils hands in his.

"When you told me you play the piano I was so excited because I just wanted to spend more time with you. I was so excited because it was you. Being able to surprise you with the music club was also a really precious moment in my life. I knew since Christmas last year about the music club and it was so hard to keep from you because I had already fallen for you and I knew how much it meant to you. This is another best moment of my life, since I'm in love with you too, even if I didn't prepare a banner."

They shared a light laugh together through their shared happy tears while holding each other's hands tightly.

ONE YEAR LATER

Wonpil sort of missed waiting for Sungjin, but he loved being with Sungjin. He loved walking hand in hand with him in the corridor, he loved practices where their friends would tease them for constantly stealing glances at each other and being cute. 

Wonpil thought maybe Sungjin forgot what today was. They'd agreed to not do anything extravagant and get each other something meaningful. So Wonpil didn't really know why but he had that feeling that maybe Sungjin forgot. 

When they finished in drama club for the second theater show due to popular demand, they headed to the music room.

Wonpil stepping in with Sungjins arms around him as usual and he saw the banners 

{Happy One Year, Love You Pil}

Wonpil immediately turned to Sungjin and caught him before he could run away.

"I thought we promised!" Wonpil said with a pout.

"You promised, I didn't. It was, promise me YOU won't do anything extravagant!" Sungjin explained. Wonpil pouted some more to be given a kiss on the forehead by his boyfriend.

"I just wanted to make up for what I missed out on last year I never got to set up my confession banners," Sungjin said with those big brown eyes sparkling at Wonpil with that soft smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it please leave kudos and leav ea comment it really does mean a lot to me and keeps me moticated to write. I have a couple more day6 aus planned so I'll hopeuflly get to publish those soon!


End file.
